


Bad Boys

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, Tattoo Artist Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my seat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this series is coming along pretty slowly but we hope you guys are liking it. 
> 
> I just started college and have so many amazing friends but I'm still missing my Scorpion fangirls so much. I haven't skyped with Allie and Jaimee in 4 days and I'm going through withdrawal. I miss you guys so much. I'm dying without you guys. I love you so much.

Toby sits, eyes roaming the bus. 

 

The suspect stands in the middle of the bus, clutching his bag in his fist. He’s nervous and shaking. His head turns from side to side as if looking for someone watching him. Toby is but the suspect doesn’t know that. 

 

Toby can tell this guy is a maniac. Derek Hanson. About 25 years old. Son to Brian Hanson, who is the owner of a big corporation working with the local gang to buy up different buildings to build a big factory. Derek wanted to play with the big boys and got involved with the gang and “accidentally” screwed the leader’s girlfriend. Now he’s on the run and ran to the opposite gang who wants him to bomb one of his dad’s buildings. Poor kid. 

 

The bus stops on the corner of Sunrise and Autumn and a few people get on. Last to get on is of course the most beautiful girl in the world. At least to Toby. Long leather clad legs tucked into big biker boots. A tight tank top under a leather jacket. A smirk as she leans against the pole next to him. Her eyes meet his and dart away to look at the suspect. 

 

The bus comes to a halt at a light and Happy would have fallen forward if Toby did reach out and grab her wrist. 

 

“Take my seat, Miss. You seem to need it more than me.” He gets up and moves over so she can sit. She looks up at him and huffs.

 

“No need to call me Miss. Idiot.”

 

“Wow. I do something nice for a beautiful woman and she thanks me by calling me an idiot. Do you believe this chick?” He says nudging the guy next to him, Derek Hanson. “Women. Am I right?” 

 

“Yeah. I guess.” The suspect says eyes shifting.

 

Happy huffs again and crosses her arms. She glares up at Toby and he winks back at her. 

 

“You guys be careful. He just received a message on his phone so watch him. Cough if you understand.” 

 

Both cough once. Toby turns away from her just as the bus stops again and he goes flying back into her lap. 

 

The suspect checks his phone as they scramble to get off of each other. He looks up and runs out the back door. 

 

“Idiot! He’s gone. Get off me.” Happy says pushing him hard to the ground and taking off after the suspect.

“Thanks for the help!” He yells after her as he hops off the bus, darting down the alley in front of him.


End file.
